


we'll be rude, we'll be loud

by lonelyguy2004



Category: The Griswolds (Band), WALK THE MOON (Band), Westboundlake (Band)
Genre: LGBTQ activism, M/M, also i did a tiny bit of a self insert lol, the last two characters are only mentioned lol, there was an awful lack of petray on here so i had to do something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyguy2004/pseuds/lonelyguy2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Nick was embarrassed by his sexuality or anything, he just didn't feel like it was relevant to share with strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be rude, we'll be loud

It wasn't like Nick was embarrassed by his sexuality or anything, he just didn't feel like it was relevant to share with strangers. HELLO, DID YOU KNOW I'M BISEXUAL! NICE TO MEET YOU, I LOVE BOYS, GIRLS, AND NON-BINARY FOLK! Seems a bit unnecessary. He never felt comfortable talking about that kinda thing in a blunt way anyways. He was the more, tongue-in-cheek, double entendre dirty-joke-making kind of guy. It wasn't like it wasn't implied though. Every chance they got, him, Kevin, Eli, and Sean tried to support young LGBTQ+ kids out there, and were pretty open about their support of social justice and equality for all. Nick practically had a rainbow for a head with all the colours he dyed his hair.

Another reason he never wanted to come out publicly was Kevin. He was lovely, he really was, but Nick couldn't stand the thought of constantly getting flack about dating a member of your band by people who had no idea about the dynamic of the relationship at all. If it was anyone but Nick and Kevin, yes, it would be worrisome having two people in a creative workspace romantically involved. But it was Nick and Kevin, and they were great for each other, and that was the end of that. It wasn't that he was afraid of the bigots. He was used to it. He grew up in Ohio for goodness sakes, and as much as Nick loved the place, it was not the most accepting place in the world.

It was different before the album came out. Fans came out to shows, yeah, but they were tight-knit groups in small venues. He could kiss and be all gross and cuddly with Kevin outside after the show by the tour van, and fans that hung around to talk never batted an eye or said a word which Nick appreciated greatly. It was an unspoken secret. No, not secret. That made it sound bad. A bond. It was a special and unspoken bond about how he was in super gay love with his bassist.

 

___

 

But that was then, and this was now. One of Kevin's closest friends Chris, had talked about being pansexual, for the love of Pete, _Brendon Urie_ bragged about getting it on with dudes at least once a week. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was 2015 after all. Maybe society had evolved. What was the big deal, gender is a social construct anyways. So is money though, so maybe Nick shouldn't say that in his coming out speech while the masses were still paying his bills.

With all the awards shows and nominations, it did seem like the perfect opportunity to come out and do something. Imagine, not only winning an award but being completely honest about yourself with the world. What a feeling that would be. Nick hoped that every awards show would be the one. He always had his speech prepared. For support the boys even dressed up in rainbow paint-splattered suits at the VMA's. Even though they didn't win, they sure did look great.

It was the last awards show of the year: the AMA's, if they didn't win this time, Nick wasn't sure he could keep it in much longer. Needless to say they didn't win (awards shows are stupid and meaningless anyways) and so Nick and his three best friends coped with the closest available option. The open bar at the after party.

“I still love you baby, even if the world doesn't know. You know that right?” Nick said, leaning on Kevin a little. Drunk, but not drunk enough to be put on TMZ.

“I know hon, you're the best little shoehorn in the world.”

“Shoehorn? Okay- whatever. I just wanted the world to know you make my big gay dick and my big gay heart hard”

Kevin laughed. He didn't think he had ever seen Nick this drunk before. He never spoke like that! At least, not outside of the bedroom.

“Okay honey, maybe we should go back to our hotel room.”

“Ho-kay, sounds good to me!” Nick managed, throwing two thumbs up.

“Alright, see ya later guys!” Kevin waved to Sean and Eli, knowing they still had some party left in them.

The next morning Nick, much to Kevin's annoyance, practically sprang out of bed.

“Ba-abe, I've got an idea!” He sang.

“Does it involve getting your ass back in here before we have to leave for the airport in-” Kevin blearily checked his watch. “Two hours?”

“Sure, but listen. So you know how there's so many young emerging trans and gay and lesbian and bi artists? Well since we've been getting kind of big over the past year and I've actually been able to put some money away, I was thinking we could start a label! For young LGBTQ+whatever bands! We could really help out those kids y'know? Give them advice, give them a creative outlet that could possibly help them financially! Get them out of the house! I know I would have loved that when I started back in college.”

“Babe, how come you always come up with brilliant ideas after you drink half your body weight in alcohol. I mean, it doesn't make sense. Why can't you be normal and get a hangover like everybody else.”

“Forget that, you really like the idea?” Nick interrupted his poor hungover boyfriend.

“Yes I love it you dweeb. Tell me more about it, just come back to bed and let me sleep a bit first.”

“Fine, but I'm renaming all the cats in your game.”

“Nooooo! You can't rename Pickles, he's my fave!”

“Too late, his name is now 'Shoehorn.'”

“You suck.”

“Love you too. Now get some sleep.”

 

___

 

_Calling all LGBTQ+ musical artists!-_ The post read. _We can't tell you what we are planning just yet, although you can probably guess. Email us if you are an independent artist and identify as non-straight or cis. Bigots need not contact us ;) Looking forward to hearing from you! <3_

“Nick! A band already contacted us! They're a little band from Canada and all the members are non-binary!”

“That's great Eli! I wanna thank you and Sean so much for helping us out with this. It means a lot.”

“It's no problem man. I mean I can't compare my hardships being ace compared to yours with being bi, but I know where you're coming from.”

“Thanks Sean.”

“And just because I am in a long-term relationship with a woman doesn't mean I'm not bi too Nick!”

“I know Eli. It's just hard to remember sometimes. You're just, so, straight.”

Eli effeminately gasped. “How dare you! That is the worst insult I've ever heard in my life! Now I have to listen to every ABBA song ever just to get it out of my ears!”

“Like you weren't going to do that anyways.” Sean scoffed as Eli walked out of the room carrying an invisible appletini in hand.

“Want me to reply to those Westboundlake kids?” Sean offered.

“Sure, they're gonna be the first of many kids we're gonna make really happy.”

Kevin, leisurely getting off the couch where he was sitting for the duration of the conversation, came up from behind Nick to give him a sickeningly adorable hug, wrapping his arms around Nick's freckled frame.

“You're amazing, you truly are.”

“Tell me that when one of the kids makes another 'Shut Up And Dance'.”

And they all laughed. And they all lived their happy gay lives happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i've ever written! enjoy! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
